


At your feet

by GirlWolfTattoo



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M, Foot Fetish, Light Bondage, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlWolfTattoo/pseuds/GirlWolfTattoo
Summary: Who'd said a person like the consul might fall at a witch's feet, literally? Some desires are better hidden in certain spaces.





	At your feet

As long as he lived, he wouldn’t  put his eyes upon such a disgracing, ordinary creature like her. That’s what he promised himself the first time the magician showed at his presence, the same day he mocked her and poured wine over her clothing (nevermind, he thought, those peasant’s clothes were much better with a fine wine over them), and he kept that promise intact for a long time, even when the magician received a beautiful dress from the countess, even when she appeared at the masquerade with a superb costume.

But the promise broke the day he saw her dancing.

It wasn’t because of her graceful movements, or because she was a skilled dancer. It was because of a small part of her body he hand’t seen before, always hidden inside a pair of dirty ankle boots. Her feet.

She was dancing barefoot, making soft circles with her ankles, pointing her toes anytime she raised a leg, her skirt floating anytime she twirled, showing her legs beyond the knees shamelessly. She had nothing but a small chain decorated with jingle bells to mark the rhythm of the guitar played by a servant, and that chain hanging from her left ankle shone with a golden glow.

Valerius couldn’t help but stare at those feet, memorizing their small and thin shape, their soft and rounded toes, the brunette, clean skin of them. Her dance were more than fascinating, it was mesmerizing. The way she moved her feet, twisting, spanking the floor and spinning over her toes made the consul’s throat feel suddenly dry as his hands stared to sweat.

The girl fell on the floor with delicacy, crossing her knees so her feet stayed outside the skirt, pretty near of Valerius’ glance. The rest of the concurrence clapped and the countess even said “wonderful!” as the magician stood up and made a reverence for her audience. The only one who wasn’t clapping was the consul, still lost in the memory of those uncovered feet.

The image chased him for a couple days, and everytime he had the bad luck of run into the magician, he couldn’t help himself but drive his glare to her shoes, imagining the pair of glorious things hiding into. She didn’t seem to care, mostly because Valerius used to look indifferent when they met, but this time he was being openly rude.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

“What? What do you mean?” Valerius said, forcing to stare at the girl’s eyes.

“Sir, I already know you dislike me but at least be more accurate with your nobleness and please, if we bump into each other, I beg you courtesy to me by looking at my face”.

And then, she turned and walked away, obviously offended by the consul’s behavior. He stayed, cold and tense, noticing the way the magician’s hips moved with every step she gave. And then, he slapped his own face, rabid at the way he was breaking his personal promise just because of that image chasing him, day and night, making him even wake up in the middle of the night, panting and trembling, wanting more of those lovely feet.

He had to do something, or that memory will consume him sooner than he wanted…

“Oh no!” the magician cried as Portia was yelling to Melchior and Mercedes, both looking satisfied with some pieces of leather hanging from their mouths. “That’s the only pair of boots I had!”

“Don’t cry, miss, please… I’m sure milady will be glad to give you a new pair of shoes” Portia answered. Both girls didn’t notice the consul, hiding behind an armor, a smirk on his lips as he watched the barefoot showing under the magician’s skirt.

That afternoon the countess gave her a pair of sandals, both flat and attached with golden threads braided with small crystal gems. The sandals were so simple the girl’s feet looked naked, and Valerius didn’t mind to stare one more time at them as Nadia said:

“I think they look gorgeous on her feet, soft and thin, perfect for light-footed, don’t you think, my dear consul?”

“I bet even with such simplicity these are the most refined shoes you’ve ever had, am I right, magician?” Valerius raise an eyebrow, giving an ironic smile to the girl, who didn’t respond to his provocation.

“I’m very grateful with your Excellence for this charming gift. Thank you, madame”.

“Please don’t mention it, is my way of apologize for the behavior of those dogs. I can’t understand why they made such an awful thing”.

“Never mind, countess.” The young girl gave her a bright smile as the consul, letting out a snort, rolled his eyes. Inside, he was melting, blessed by the image of those feet almost uncovered besides him. Now he could watch them walking up and down the palace, swinging under the table during the meals, rocking over their opposite knee when she was sitting by the living room, and he felt the excitement growing up into his soul.

But as the days passed, the mere vision of the magician’s feet stopped being enough. The consul stared to fantasize, sometimes without reason nor control of his own mind, with those languid feet dancing just for him, in his bedroom, so he could enjoy alone for their movements. And then it escalated to the idea of him touching them, praising them with his hands and lips, and those intrusive thoughts stared to torture him just a week after the girl received the sandals.

But she would never let him do it. They hate each other with the strength of an earthquake, after all. Would she fall if he tempted her with something? A gift, perhaps, some gold coins or even another pair of shoes, since she seemed deeply in love with the new ones. Money wasn’t the problem, Valerius had it ample, the problem was how lures her into his domain and later, make her surrender to his dark, lustful desires.

The chance came almost like a gift from Heaven, the day the countess had to leave the palace for a quick visit in a neighboring city. Since the rest of the courtesans would never try to bother him with their trivial problems he just had to order the servants remain far from his chambers, and gave a final command to a young servant:

“You, go and search for the magician. Tell her I require her presence at my chambers right now, and if she refuses come back, I’ll take care of that” he added with a menacing tone at his voice. “And after you come with her, I want you walk off my place”.

“Yes, my lord” the boy answered, bowing before leaving the consul’s room. He just stood there, laying placidly over a couch, waiting. The time came when the girl entered the chambers, followed by the servant, who said:

“My lord? I brought the magician”

Valerius made a languid wave with his hand and the boy disappeared, closing the door. There they were, watching each other in an expectant silence; the consul didn’t try to break the ice, passing his glance through the magician’s body, from her confused face to her feet, still covered by the golden sandals. That vision made him smile. It was the time, at last.

“Sir? Did you want to see me?” she asked, with a bit of bother in her voice.

“Of course, my dear witch, why do you think I made that servant search for you?” Valerius answered, both eyes still nailed to her sandals.

“And… are you going to tell me what do you want, sir?” she growled, awkwardly. It seems she didn’t want to stay there… but this time her personal desires were submitted by Valerius’s.

“Come here, young lady” he called, moving his index finger to point at the coach he was using, standing up as she went to meet him. “Now, then… Go and lay down”.

“For what?”

Valerius smirked, a menacing gaze in his eyes.

“That’s not your matter. Do as you were told”, he ordered, stiffing his voice. With a sight, the magician put herself on the couch, her skirt lifted over her knees for the way she was laying, her feet hanging at the edge of the furniture. The consul had a hard time trying to control himself, savoring the moment as the girl stared there, ignoring what kind of twisted thoughts consumed Valerius’s mind.

“So, young lady, why don’t we talk about your… personal skills?” he said, giving a smile to the magician.

“I don’t know which one of my skills you want to discuss, sir.”

“What about your dancing skills? Where did you learn it?”

“Uh, it was… a long time ago, when I was like 15… 16, maybe”.

“And ever since you’ve been practicing a lot, don’t you?” Valerius raise a hand and touched a braid from the left sandal, caressing it with the tip of his fingers. The girl seemed worried, she wasn’t up to that kind of behavior by… him. The whole situation smelled like danger, and she retracted her feet, almost hiding it in her skirt.

“Sir, may I ask why are we talking about this?” she wondered, wrapping an arm around her knees. Valerius stared at her eyes and saw the fear bumping in them, and he liked it. “Do… do you want me to dance or…?”

The consul laughed with a barking sound. When he regained composure, took the magician’s arm and push it so she stopped bracing herself.

“I want you… to show me those lovable feet of yours” he demanded, his eyes deeply gazing at her’s. The girl opened her lips softly, paralyzed as Valerius moved his hand from her knees to her ankles, a light touching that was enough to make her shiver.

Valerius took her left sandal away, throwing it so far it hit a desk, but didn’t mind. Taking the girl’s ankle with another hand, he stared to caress her sole, using just the tip of his fingers, noticing how at his touch the magician jerked. Was she scared, frightened or even interested as someone like him was about to praise such a small part of her body?

The consul pinched her heel, enjoying himself as the girl squealed, trying to hide her other feet, as she finally understood what was happening there. But Valerius wasn’t going to give her the chance and caught her right ankle, removing the footwear.

“Now, are you going to be a good girl, don’t you?” he said, looking at the magician’s face as he massaged both feet, from their soles to their instep, digging his thumbs between their fingers, almost in rapture by the sensation of the cold flesh into his hands.

“S-sir, what are you d-doing?” the girl stuttered, flinching to the highest part of the couch. Valerius stopped her escaping since he still was holding her feet.

“What am I doing, you asked? No, my dear, you better ask what I’m going to do…”

Valerius stood up and pulled the girl so she fell spread-eagled on the couch. He knelt at the edge, putting one of her feet near to his face, and started to kiss it, his lips sliding through their flesh and reaching its toes. His tongue licked the big toe, so slowly it seemed like a torture, and heard the magician groaning at this new touch. He put his mouth over her toes, almost covering them as he sucked and licked, his predatory gaze over the girl’s face, which started to blush.

“Co-consul, please…” she begged. That was it, that’s what he wanted to hear, her insolent voice begging to him, for what it didn’t was important. He wanted to hear more so he sliced his lips through her sole and licked it with his tongue’s tip, making her become a little ticklish. Her body squirmed under Valerius’s touch, lifting her skirt even more, showing her uncovered legs until her thighs. “Ah, p-please… stop… I can’t…!” she stuttered, trying to control her laughter. But she was wasting saliva, Valerius hasn’t done with her.

He took her other feet and sucked her toes with a powerful strength, leaving a trade of drooling over them as he was biting the instep so hard the girl moaned in pain. This time she didn’t try to escape, apparently she already knew she was trapped in there, at the will of the lascivious man.

“My, my, what do we got here?” he whispered, a laughing sharply ad he pointed at a mole. “Is this a witch brand or what?” Before she could even answer, he put her heel inside his mouth, biting and savoring it, leaving a thread of saliva when he finally let it go.

Just as he wanted, the girl was standing there, trembling, yes, but her eyes… Her eyes had a mixed glare of shock and arousal, enough to make him take another step.

“Turn around” he commanded, releasing her feet for a moment. The girl remained silent, not moving. “I gave you an order, magician, you better accomplish it”, he added, frowning. Still shaking, the girl put herself upside down, both arms hanging from the couch. “Much better. Hands off, my little girl” Valerius said, putting his own hands to work. He traced a way through the magician’s legs, crossing between her calves and reaching the back of her thighs under the skirt. She shook and twirled, facing him.

“What is this? What are you…?” she started, but the man put a hand over her head and pushed it back.

“Such a disobedient girl you are… how I hate it” he murmured, almost sinking her face on the couch. “Watch your mouth or I’ll have to gag you, and I’d prefer hearing you… _beg_ ”, he added, getting back to his job. With some hard pulling, the girl’s skirt went down her waist. She gave a yell as Valerius started to slice the fabric through her legs. “Oh, don’t complain, I’ll buy you a new one if you behave, little lamb”, he answered to her angry whining. His hands traveled until reached her derriere, sliding through their insides, digging his thumbs on the space between them and her thighs, pinching and circling, getting closer to her cunt, covered only by a pair of undies. As he pressed both thumbs against the thin fabric, a muffled moan came from the magician’s mouth and Valerius saw her fists closing hard around a pillow. He grinned.

“Having a good time, little lamb?” he said with hissing voice, putting his thumbs closer to the soft spot of her. The girl raise a hand, twisting herself and taking Valerius’s wrist. “Tsk tsk, didn’t I say hands off?” He released his hand with a shake. “I’m afraid you’ll have to learn some obedience in the hard way”.

Valerius took the ribbon from his braid and tied it around the magician’s wrists, pushing her against the couch to avoid struggle. Despite her squirm and whining, she finally got still, bounded and helpless as her partner laughed and continued his way on her, rubbing a hand between her legs, feeling how the undies got wet as his other hand kept a feet next to his face, sucking and licking all around, noticing his own arousal growing fast as the girl started to gasp and moan, her back arching and her body twining and shaking.

But he wasn’t going to give her release as he wanted to submit her, make her humiliate herself, putting her at his feet just as she made him, without even knowing. So when her moving became erratic Valerius pulled away his hand, receiving a painful moan as an answer. The girl twisted her neck, angrily looking at the consul.

“What is this? You wanted to come, don’t you? I bet you’re soaking wet behind those clothing, am I wrong?” He pinched a buttock, making her growl.

“You’ll regret this, I swear…” she murmured, giving him a killing stare.

“I’d wish to see that, magician” he answered, bending over her. “I’d wish I could watch you stepping on me with those lovely feet of yours, but first…”

Valerius took the girl’s undies and ripped them off, wasn’t hard as the fabric were so thin. Ignoring the rabid grunt she made, he held her from behind, pushing towards his body, bracing her tightly as he released his hard cock through his pants, rubbing it against her butt, making his way onto her soaked, soft cunt. As his member touched the flesh, the magician pressed herself against the consul, moving her hips over his cock in a slow-dancing movement, twisting her head to give him a challenging glare. Of course, he thought, she wasn’t giving up too soon, not even there.

“Your fight is useless, little lamb, you’re trapped at my will” he said, taking one of her feet with his hand as the other opened her blouse, showing off her breasts, rubbing and pinching her nipples at the same time he caressed the feet.

The battle became louder, the magician was panting and grunting, the consul felt his erection hardened and none of them wanted to give up. He wanted her so badly, he wanted her to sob and moan and beg as he was fucking her, praising that pair of feet which led them to that forbidden, lusty moment, but as the girl rubbed her cunt against his cock without hesitation, he knew he need to be more rough, or that little woman would win the battle.

Valerius pushed the girl against the couch and turned her around, facing him. Grabbing both of her ankles pulled her back, resting her hips over his lap. Holding her from her tights Valerius finally shove his length in her pussy, pushing and pulling fast and desperately, reaching her feet once again by placing her legs over his shoulders, grabbing them so he could feel them writhing as his assault deepened, harder and harder, enjoying the tight walls of her cunt, her soaked thighs, the view of her body sweating and squirming for the pleasure, her mouth drooling and moaning.

And yet, he wanted more.

“You love this, don’t you?” he groaned, pushing his cock so deep the girl’s back arched “Say it… do you love this, little lamb, the way I’m doing you?”

She bitted her lip, frowning to him. The lady wanted to fight then, he thought.

“Don’t be so proud… I _am_ delighted” Valerius said, placing his hands around her hips. “I never thought your body could be so… delectable”. But as she didn’t even try to answer, the consul put one hand around her neck, squeezing it softly. “Speak, my lamb… moan, yell, I want to hear you”.

His grip tightened and the girl groaned:

“Yes… I love… it”

“What do you love, my lamb?” he murmured. The girl’s mouth opened as she was gasping for air.

“I l…love your… hard cock and…” she made a pause to wheeze. “I love your… touching…”

“How much?” he asked, feeling her release getting closer as her walls pressed against his member.

“T… too much… Please…” she begged, her eyes filled with small tears. “I need to breathe…”

“As you command, my lamb” Valerius answered, releasing his grip and watching the girl panting and coughing. “Anything else?”

She gulped and made a frustrated face, moving her hips against his. He grinned. “I see, you want to come, don’t you?”

She nodded, closing her eyes. “Oh no, my lamb, you better open those sweet eyes of yours or I won’t let you come”.

Hardly, she lifted her eyelids, staring at the lascivious stare of the consul. The man pushed himself faster, feeling her orgasm build quick and so his, due to the friction.

“Come, my lamb, I command you to”, he groaned, fighting against his own release. He wasn’t about to cum inside her, thinking of the bunch of troubles it might bring, and besides Valerius had already choose the place in which he wanted to spill his seed, so as soon as the magician whined and her body got tense, reaching the so-long seek climax, Valerius took advantage of the erratic movements inside her and pulled out his cock, taking the magician’s feet and rubbing them against his length for a few seconds more before cuming over them, his body shaking and panting hard as the white seed slipped over those, the object of his desire, marking them as his at last.

Valerius collapsed over the magician’s still trembling body, breathing fast and hurriedly. The voice of the young woman made him react:

“Sir… may you untie me?”

He lifted his head slowly, and smirked.

“How do you say, my lamb?”

“P… please” she whispered, swallowing hard.

“That’s better” he said, getting up and caressing her hair, all messy after the screwing. “I hope you behave better… the next time”.

“Oh, sir” she purred, tilting her head, “You can bet the next time you’ll have a hard time with me”.

“Don’t you say? Well, if those are involved” he answered, placing a hand over her feet “I wouldn’t mind”.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Feel free to leave your kudos, and reviews!


End file.
